


The Crying Game

by onceinalouislifetime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Relationship(s), Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Love, protector marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalouislifetime/pseuds/onceinalouislifetime
Summary: Louis' world isn't the same after surviving an abusive relationship with his previous alpha -George. He's not the same. His protector, Zayn, fears that he won't be able to help Louis get past this part of his life.However, that's going to be the least of both their problems when the mystery alpha from Louis' dreams appears.





	The Crying Game

**Author's Note:**

> I am legit rewriting my own story. lol I never finished it in the first place, despite always wanting to. so I've decided to rework the existing chapters and then finish it. I don't know how many there will be in total, but I have 6 written so far.
> 
>  
> 
> please read with caution, there will be mentions of sexual assault, and future chapters will contain graphic details.

Immediately Louis whines impatiently, frantically moving his hips however he can, trying to get some sort of friction. He arches up into the alpha’s touch, but it only makes the alpha press down on the omega’s body and trapping him against the sheets. He limited the omega’s movements, making him whine out of frustration.

“No, no, no…” Louis cries out desperately. He struggles against his alpha’s grip and he can feel the sting behind his eyes and the tears beginning to form. He’s  _so_  close. “PLEASE, plea- oh my god, alpha…” He pleads relentlessly.

“What baby?” The alpha asks feigning cluelessness. “Did you need something, my little love?” The alpha is close as well and he wants nothing more than to pump his omega full of his pups, but he likes to think he has more restraint than that. He simply aims to please at this point.

“Yes, Alpha!” He whines. The alpha is more than sure that the omega is nearing subspace. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” He chants like a prayer.

“Language little love.” He chides momentarily before giving an experimental thrust. Immediately the omega responds in noises of pleasure. The alpha can’t help the feeling of pride and possessiveness that spreads throughout his chest because only he can make Louis feel this way. He loves witnessing his omega in this state, knowing that he is the reason for it turns him on that much more.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes…” Louis throws his head in ecstasy. “Please alpha, please.” He whispers completely breathless.

The alpha smirks, he loves when his omega becomes so pliant and willing under his touch. He holds Louis’ arms with one hand and uses the other to readjust the grip of Louis’ thigh around his waist. He pulls out slowly, building the anticipation before he completely let's go. Louis can feel his entire body shaking as he struggles to focus his mind on everything around him. He can feel his mind traveling to different places and body feels weightless. The alpha lets go, each thrust building more power than the previous, and he can feel his mind hazing over.

His body quivers violently and all the heat is coiling at the pit of his tummy. It’s  _too_  much. He wants to cry because the feeling is so overwhelming in the best way possible.

The alpha growls possessively as he takes in the sight of his omega. “I’m going to fill you up with my pups, baby.” He leans down and lightly nips at Louis’ neck.

The omega keens at the thought of being pregnant and bares his neck to his alpha like he’s an offering. He can feel that his alpha is getting close, and he wants to cum so badly.

“ **LOUIS.”**  The voice shouts firmly.

The omega has no idea where that voice is coming from; his alpha is the only other person in the room, right?

“ **FOR FUCK SAKE LOUIS.** ” The voice is getting louder and he can feel his alpha’s touch becoming faint.

“ _No!”_ Louis cries out, he wants his alpha to stay; he needs this alpha to stay because he surpasses anything that he could ever dream of.

“ **LOU, WAKE THE FUCK UP!** ”

Wake up? He notices his alpha is completely disappearing and panic begins to seep in as he frantically tried to keep his alpha from disappearing. He feels likes he’s falling too fast and everything has turned black.

“Alpha stay!” Louis pleads tears brim his eyes. “I need you…”

“ **GODDAMMIT LOUIS!** ”

The alpha smiles sadly and places one last gentle kiss on his lips, “Goodbye little love.”

“NO!” Louis screams.

The alpha is gone and Louis is consumed by his cries, his heart aches. His surroundings turn upside down and he shuts his eyes. All at once he can feel the tangible weight beginning to form around him, and slowly reality begins to sink in and he realizes.  _It was only a dream_. He groans in frustration, the sun is too bright and it’s shining directly on him. His skin feeling warmer than it should at this time of day. Attempting to ignore the life-like feeling his dream had left him, he groans and quickly tries to synch back in with reality. His chest aches, but he doesn’t want to acknowledge it.

“Seriously Lou?” The voice asks annoyed.

 _Zayn_. In that moment, he realizes why he’s annoyed with him. Louis’ legs are holding Zayn’s thigh hostage, and his cock is hard and stretching against the fabric of his boxers. Zayn is an alpha, his protector to be exact and thankfully a very strong-willed one. Protectors keep an omega safe until their true alpha mate presents and meets the omega. Zayn doesn’t hold any romantic feelings towards Louis, but it doesn’t mean that Louis won’t be embarrassed by his own morning wood. He trusts Zayn, their bond goes above everything, but again he shouldn’t be rutting against his alpha protector’s leg.

“Shit sorry…” Louis mumbles apologetically. He pulls away from Zayn and scoots away, for precaution.

Protectors should never take advantage of their omegas, and they typically don’t fall in love with them either. However, that doesn’t mean it’s entirely impossible for romantic feelings to develop. It’s a delicate balance to maintain if both parties are not clear. Fortunately, Zayn and Louis have never had any problems with this. Morning wood is simply an inconvenience at this phase of their relationship.    

Zayn’s instincts are telling him something, Louis seems off. “You alright?” He asks worriedly. “That must have been some dream…” He says trying to make light of the situation. Also hoping that it wasn’t anything serious or about _him._

Louis nods. “Yea…” he says it, but he doesn’t mean it.

“Hey…” Zayn chastises lightly. “Talk to me Lou, don’t forget that I can see right through you; what’s up?”

He sighs deeply, “Have you ever had a dream that didn’t feel like a dream? That the feeling was just so real you thought it was my reality?” Louis looks deeply into Zayn’s eyes, seeking an answer that proves that he’s not crazy.

Zayn frowns, “Can’t say that I have, no.” He replies sadly. He feels nothing but guilt when he sees Louis’ face drop and he’s quick to say, “But that doesn’t mean it’s not possible Lou. Is that what happened? You had a dream that you thought was real?”

Louis wants to cry. “Zayn it was so perfect, he was so perfect! Everything I could ever want in an Alpha, he had it. I mean- I know we were just having sex-”

“Wait, what!?” Zayn asks shocked, trying to interrupt Louis, but he continues on. “But it really felt like he knew me well; he knew all the right things to say and he knew what I liked. He even called me ‘little love’. I don’t know how, but it felt like we had been together for ages. I could just feel it in my heart you know? He was it.” Louis wanted so badly to go back to sleep and reunite with this person. “I was genuinely happy…” He whispers.

This dream is giving Louis a mixed feeling because he never considered the idea of being with another alpha. It wasn’t something he knew he would want again.

Zayn is still caught by surprise because **_sex?_** _Louis having sex?_ No way. That was a thing of the past. “Babe you realize this sounds like a fever dream… right?”

The omega grabs his pillow and hits Zayn with it. “Hey!” Zayn remarked.

Louis sighs, disappointment settling in. “I know it wasn’t real, but don’t rub salt in my wounds.”

“What did he look like?” Zayn asks curiously and also feeling guilty for hurting the omega’s feelings.

“He was so much bigger than me…” Louis chuckles softly. “His hair was a mess, kinda long, but it had little curly bits at the end. He’s covered in tattoos as well, that was pretty hot.” This time they both laugh. “He had the most gorgeous shade of green in his eyes, ugh, it was so beautiful. When he smiled you could see the dimples on his cheeks; never knew I would find that so attractive but fuck he made it sexy.” Louis face saddens a little as he says, “But there is no way someone like him actually exists, and even if he did, why would he want me?”

Zayn’s heart crumbles at the sight of his best mate, but what could he possibly say to make the situation any better? Is not exactly like he could go and find this person; after all, it was just a dream? However, the alpha can’t help but think that maybe Louis was meant to have this dream. “Maybe it’s a sign, Lou…” He says with hope in his voice.

Louis scoffs lightly, scrubbing at his eyes. “Come on Z, you know I don’t believe in that shit.”

Louis had given up on concepts like true love, fate, and destiny. Life was shit, and people do bad things. His optimism and wanting to believe that people aren’t inherently evil vanished a long time ago.

“Why not Lou?” Zayn insists. “I’m not saying you’re going to meet the guy tomorrow, but like, what if this means someone special is going to come into your life?”

Louis laughs bitterly, “The last time I believed that it didn’t exactly end well for me did it.” He can’t bring himself to say what actually happened. He doesn’t want unwanted memories resurfacing when he says the words because they always do.

Zayn makes a frustrated noise. “What happened to you is unforgivable, but that doesn’t mean you should continue to punish yourself. If I could go back in time and save you and change what happened I would. I would murder that sad excuse for an alpha and I just- I am so sorry I couldn’t save you Lou…” Louis’ previous alpha had given Zayn a drug that left him completely immobile and unable to speak.

He locked Zayn in the bathroom. That alpha had everything figured out; his plan to take advantage of an innocent omega was going in his favor. Zayn had to listen to it while it happened. It’s taken the alpha several years to come to terms with the fact the situation was out of his control. Louis never once blamed Zayn, but he doesn’t want to acknowledge that fact that Zayn heard everything that happened to him. He’d carried enough shame from what happened that night; he didn’t want to add on to it. They’ve managed to cope with the trauma, but life just isn’t the same.

Louis remained quiet, staring into the sheets. “It’s too early for this conversation. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He turns the other way, no longer facing Zayn.

“Have you been taking your suppressants?” Zayn asks, changing the topic, and bending to Louis’ will. He always does regardless of the situation.

“No,” Louis replies. He’s simply lost the will to take them; even though he knows it will result in a consequence he’s not sure he’s ready for.

“I can smell your heat approaching, are you planning on going through this one?” Zayn asks hesitantly.

“I think so…” Louis says unconvincingly. “I’ve been wondering more and more what it would be like to go through it again… so yea I think I’m gonna go through with it this time.” He’s lying.

“Louis.” Zayn breathes. “I only want you to do this if you’re one hundred percent sure, we can’t- … I can’t see you go through that again.”

Louis’ body stills at his protector’s confession.

“I can’t stand not being able to help you or to make it go away for you…” Zayn continues, his inner alpha growing frustrated and rumbling in his chest slightly. Sometimes the inner alpha can be unreasonable, sometimes you can’t save an omega from there self.

He faces the alpha protector again, “I promise Zayn, and it’s not going to happen again okay.” Louis reassures gently.

Zayn scoots closer to Louis and cuddles him under the sheets, holding him closely. “I love you Lou…” He says quietly into his hair, arms holding him tight.

Louis’ omega melts into the touch, purring warmly. “Why couldn’t you be the alpha I’m meant to be with?” Louis always asked himself this, but they just weren’t meant to be.

Zayn sighs, holding him tighter, “My mark is to be your protector.” He states plainly. Not every omega is lucky enough to be paired with a protector, but Louis was. They shared the same symbol on their left shoulders, and his future mates’ symbol will be on his right shoulder. “Your mate will come and you won’t be disappointed to see our mark on the left anymore.”

Marks are unique to every pair. They’re tattoo like on the skin. Marks cannot be given or taken, they appear when the time is right. Fate decides when it’s time.

“I’ll never be disappointed to have you in my life Zaynie.”

“That makes two of us Loubear.”

Louis groans. “What have I told you about calling me that?” He pouts playfully.

Zayn laughs, “That you love it and you’re considering legally changing it to Loubear Tomlinson.”

“Go away!” Louis giggles and begins to push Zayn out of the bed.

Zayn rolls out of bed, “Alright, alright. Don’t forget you have work in two hours and I’m picking you up today.” He reminds. This is nothing new to Louis; Zayn always picks him from work but he reassures the omega to feel safer. Also, Zayn doesn’t trust the alphas of the world who like to stare at Louis’ ass. He doesn’t appreciate it, and knows for damn sure Louis doesn’t either so he takes matters into his own hands. For the most part, many alphas in the area know that Louis is off limits, but they always have the occasional douche bag.

“Of course, my dear.” Louis complies sleepily.

* * *

 

Later That Day

It’s nearing the end of Louis’ shift and he’s beyond exhausted, he feels warmer than usual in his uniform. His shoulder has been killing him for the past hour and a half. He’s been able to hide pretty well from his coworkers but he worries Zayn is going to see right through him when he arrives.

He hears the doorbell chime.  _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_. Zayn is walking in, gym bag in hand, and Louis knows that he’s been boxing against other alphas; he refuses to believe that only sparring is happening, he’s seen the bruises he comes home with. He’s begged Zayn to quit but that’s not going to happen anytime soon. Zayn is approaching him and Louis can tell that Zayn’s alpha smells the air and can tell there’s something different about it.

“Lou…” he asks seriously. “What’s wrong?”

Louis shrugs. “Nothing…”

“Louis.” Zayn glares, hint of alpha in his voice demanding the truth.

Louis can’t help his omega urges to tell him the truth so he does. “I don’t know; I just haven’t been feeling well. I feel really hot.”

Zayn looks Louis up and down. “You don’t think it’s your heat do you?”

Louis can feel his eyes grow wide. “It better not be! That’s not supposed to happen until next week.”

Zayn nods in agreement, “We’ll sort it out when we get home, and you only have a half hour to go okay. You think you can make it through that?” Zayn isn’t making it known, but he’s worried Louis might be going through an early heat for some odd reason, maybe the trauma his body has been through? Who knows, but he’s worried Louis won’t be able to hand this heat either.

Louis nods, attempting to reassure Zayn’s alpha that he was perfectly fine. Hell, he was even trying to convince himself of that. “Yea… I can do that.” He reassures verbally.

“I’m going to be sitting in my usual spot alright? Just shout if you need me.” Sometimes he doesn’t understand why he bothers saying things like that, they both knew he was going to watching Louis like a hawk.

Louis nods, “Do you want your usual drink as well?”

“Yes please, can you put an extra shot of espresso in that please?” Zayn has a feeling he's going to need it today. Let's call it... alphas intuition. 

“Of course love.”

Louis busied himself with making Zayn’s coffee, he adored working at this little café because most of the customers were very nice and it was a low-stress environment. It suited him well and he’s grown rather fond of this place. The woman who owned that café -Eleanor Calder- was very sweet and she was aware of Louis’ past but she never treated him any differently and that was something Louis truly appreciated. Certain days he couldn’t handle being treated like a flower that was wilting; he wanted to forget anything that happened with George. George was a mistake that was never going to happen again because he was going to be a lot smarter when it came to alphas.

There’s that burning sensation again; Louis guesses he must have slept wrong because his shoulder was starting to become a rather big pain. The Omega doesn’t hear the doorbell go off in the background. Louis stops what he’s doing altogether because the pain is becoming unbearable, and he’s starting to remember where he’s felt this pain before.  _When he got his protectors mark for Zayn_. He pulls up the right sleeve only to see his skin bright red with irritation and new mark beginning to take place.  _This can’t be happening_ , he thinks to himself. He can feel his pulse around the new marking and he feels his omega tell him where to go, where to find his alpha. He refuses to move.

“Omega.” A deep voice rumbled behind him, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Louis’ omega is screaming,  _ALPHA!_ His body betrays him by turning around on its own. Louis’ heart stops because standing in front of him is the alpha from his dream. Fuck, he’s even more beautiful in person. The alpha is staring back at him with a wolfish grin on his face as he takes in Louis’ features. He’s gripping at his shoulder too and not nearly as out of breath as the omega is. Louis too scared to move, but he can see Zayn rapidly approaching out of the corner of his eye. Not fast enough he thinks to himself.

“Hello little love, I’m Harry. Can you tell me your name gorgeous?”

**Author's Note:**

> let's talk about it! feel free to ask me questions here or send me a message on tumblr @onceinalouislifetime


End file.
